


Forever Kind of Love

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is worried about getting older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever Kind of Love  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 517  
>  **Summary:** Buffy is worried about getting older.  
>  **A/N:** written as a treat for katleept who wanted a fluffy fic for nekid_spike's Secret Valentine - Fic/Art Gift Exchange. I hope this fits the bill.

Buffy tucked her legs beneath her as she sat down on the couch beside him. “Do you ever think about turning me?” Her words were whisper soft belying their importance to her.

“What?” Spike turned his head to face her.

“You heard me.”

She was right. With his vampire hearing he had heard every word but he was having a hard time believing it. 

Before he could speak she repeated the question. “Do you ever think about turning me?”

A sigh escaped him as he leaned forward, grabbed the remote and shut off of the television and turned back around to give Buffy his full attention.

“I wouldn’t turn you. I...”

Buffy quickly interrupted. “What? Why not?”

Spike smiled at the indignation in her voice. “Let me finish. When I say I wouldn’t turn you I mean not without you asking for it, begging me even.” He gave her a wicked smile as he tried to make it seem as if he was joking but he couldn’t deny it, at least not to himself. It was something he thought about every damn day.

“But I wouldn’t be me anymore. I wouldn’t be good.”

He rolled his eyes before he pulled her into his lap. “You will always be you, Buffy Summers, a hell of a woman and the love of my existence. We’d have the witch slap your soul back in you and besides...,“ Spike leaned in and placed a swift kiss on the tip of her nose before he continued with a sexy growl, “Being good is so overrated.”

She couldn’t help but giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

His arms tightened around her as her body relaxed against his. “What brought this on?”

“My birthday is tomorrow.” She muttered into his shoulder.

_Ah. Now he understood._ He slowly slid his hands up and down her spine in a soothing caress. “Not until you’re ready, love. And there has to be a better reason. I won’t do it just because you’re afraid of getting older.”

“What if I just want to be with you?” Buffy raised her head to look in his eyes.

He was a selfish bastard and he knew it, hell everyone did but he refused to be selfish with her. “You already have me for as long as you want me.”

“How does forever sound?”

If his heart could beat it would fly out of his chest. For a brief moment he closed his eyes and let her words wash over him before he opened them to stare straight into hers as he whispered, “Forever is good.” Who was he kidding? Forever with Buffy was the best damn thing that would ever happened to him.

His arms were steel bands around her back as he pulled her closer. The catch in her breath brought a smile to his face before he leaned in closer and lowered his lips to hers. 

He would be the first to admit his and Buffy’s love wasn’t a conventional one but it was a forever kind of love.


End file.
